Before I knew
by cupcakemorrison
Summary: Emma Swan's life could be described as average; average job, average house, average friends. Although some could say average is boring, she always felt that boring was safe and that's all she needed, or so she thought. When having to spend a long summer a
1. Chapter 1

**Rated T for now but M after a couple chapters into the story**

* * *

"Just one more day," I murmured to myself while watching my reflection on the school window. Being a teacher had its perks, well _perk,_ it being getting paid in the summer without having to actually work.

As I walked into my classroom I noticed my students were oddly quiet, which only meant Mrs. Nolan was in the room. Mrs. Nolan, well Mary Margaret, and I have been friends since high school and both decided to pursue the same career, although Mary Margaret was the " _I-make-my-students-create-pinterest-crafts-for-extra-credit_ " kind of teacher I still very much loved her.

"Ms. Swan!" Mary Margaret ran up to greet me. Jesus fucking Christ it's 8 in the morning, how this woman manages to have so much energy this early is something I will never understand.

"I have incredible news! You know how David and I help his mom run that performing arts youth camp in Cape Cod? Well we got you a job as a workshop instructor!"

Oh great… "Count me in!" I said sarcastically.

"Emma, please, it'll get your mind off of things. You'll have fun I promise!"

"Get my mind off of what? I don't need to get my mind off of anything I am fine with spending my summer here," I replied.

"I don't know Emma, maybe you'll meet someone cute and-"

"Pretty sure that's illegal," I interrupted.

"Not a child Emma! An instructor or something," Mary Margaret embarrassedly replied.

"I don't know Mary Margaret… you and David are still in the honeymoon phase and I don't want deal with you two waking me up in the middle of night-"

"Emma! There are kids in the room!"  
"I'm sorry," I said while looking around if I had caught any of students' attention although they were all on their phones.

"And this," I said while pointing my head towards the preteens, "I can barely handle these."

"Emma, stop trying to make excuses. The kids at camp are lovely," she said with a smile.

"That's easy for you to say, you love kids!"

"And you will too when you meet the kids at camp. Go home right after school and start packing. I'll take care of duty for you," she said with a wink then exited my classroom.

And for some strange reason, I did what she told me. I even packed an alluring bathing suit, you know just in case if there are any straight men besides David at a performing arts camp.

* * *

 **This chapter is pretty short I am sorry about that but it's only because I will be posting chapter 2 today as well. Reviews are love x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Had lots of fun writing this chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

A two hour drive doesn't sound so bad until your car stops working.

Why I decided to drive up to camp on my own is anybody's guess. Well actually, it's a very easy answer; Mary Margaret and David. Now, I am not miserable and avoid seeing love, it's just that they are something else. They promised I'd get my own cabin which I know for a fact will make this month and a half go by a lot quicker. But now here I am, sitting on the side of the road with no service and also very much regretting this whole trip.

Four gummy bear bags (4 hours) later it was starting to get dark while I started to lose my mind. Not a single car had passed by, which made sense since camp started in a week from now although any counselors and instructors had to arrive earlier. Mary Margaret and David had probably arrived at the time I departed.

I suddenly saw lights, _holy fuck_ I really did lose my mind. But they were real, truck headlights. It parks about a couple yards from my own car and all I can make up is a tall dark figure exiting the pickup truck.

"Are you okay milady?" _how dare he do that thing with his voice_.

"My car- it stopped working" _obviously Emma_ , stop being stupid!

"Where are you headed?" he asked,

"Um," I struggled to reply.

"Do you mind if I take a look at your car, _love_?"

Again, how dare him...

"Uh yeah, sure, go ahead,"

After an hour and 6 stupid innuendos made by this gorgeous man he finally got my car to work and all I wanted to do is kiss his stupid face, but I blame my exhaustion for that.

"Thank you so much," I said while i took a sip at the water he had offered me.

"How will you ever repay me?" he joked.

But when you're stuck doing nothing for almost 6 hours you don't have the patience to take jokes from someone who is handsome as hell.

"Well what would you like?" I asked, feeling seductive although i was sweaty and looked like I died... Twice.

"I don't know... A kiss? Just throwing out there,"

"You couldn't handle it," oh god, come on Emma.

He chuckled, and slowly started to walk away.

 _Bastard_. I grabbed him by his jacket and just kissed him. I've never been this courageous, heck I've never had any kind of courage ever. But I felt it so I went for it, and it felt amazing.

I let out a soft moan into his lips which caused him to groan. Then I pulled away.

"Thank you," I said as I walked towards my car not daring to look back at him.

The rest of the drive was a blur; my mind was still on... him. I didn't even ask for his name.

* * *

I arrived at camp at 9:07pm, mentally getting ready for Mary Margaret's scold.

"Emma! We were worried sick! Where were you?"

"Sorry mom, my car stopped in the middle of nowhere then someone helped me out," i responded casually.

"Emma you should've listened to Mary Margaret and came with us," David replied, since I was clearly getting the silent treatment from Mary Margaret. Well at least until she had to tell me my cabin room number and give me my key.

She didn't say a word but she kept walking, so I followed. We stopped in front of this rustic looking cabin painted a very pale shade of mint. It was very nice and I was looking forward to get in there and take a long bath until,

"You will be sharing this with Ms. Jones, she's also an instructor here," Mary Margaret finally spoke up still very serious.

"I have to share my cabin? No fair!" I whined.

"Sorry Emma, goodnight," David said while giving a hug and kiss on the top of my head, Mary Margaret followed by giving my cheek a squeeze and making me promise to not scare her like that ever again. I swear I sometimes feel like these two are 40 year olds in 28 year old bodies. I walk into the cabin; it consisted of two big beds across the room from each other with white sheets and all of the furniture around matching the color of the sheets. Besides the tacky floral wallpaper that covered the walls, it seemed like a very nice cabin. As i kept walking something caught my attention in the ceiling. It was carvings, mostly initials and dates. All of my attention was at the very high ceiling that i managed to bump into a person, a cold person, a naked person.

"Lass,"

A naked man person?!

I looked up in horror, and my eyes locked with a pair of very familiar ones. _Him_.

I looked down and realized he hadn't even bothered to put on shorts or at least a towel. I didn't know if I should feel offended or impressed. Impressed it is, but only because I feel so exhausted.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Jones," I joked.

"Ms. Jones?" he asked in a horrific manner.

"Well my friend told me I was sharing cabin with Ms. Jones"

"No no no no, this must be a misunderstanding love, I am Mr. Jones, I know you are sure of that," he winked.

I rolled my eyes because this man surely is something, "Well let's go fix this misunderstanding then. Put on some clothes Mr. Jones I'll meet you outside."

Surely, in about 3 minutes he came out of the cabin in blue jeans and a flannel.

"Although I find you calling me Mr. Jones quite flattering, my first name is Killian,"

"Killian," I repeated.

We quietly walked towards the main office cabin. I felt him glance at me every so often, "what?"

"Well I'm just wondering what your name is," he said looking away.

"Emma Swan."

"Lovely name, Ms. Swan."

* * *

"I'm sorry there's nothing we can do about it now, the campers are arriving in a couple of days and all of the instructor cabins are full. You two are adults and I am sure you can handle this little misunderstanding," Ruby, the camps' secretary said calmly.

A little misunderstanding? There is nothing little about living with a man I made out with in the middle of nowhere. This isn't going to turn out well. Oh no, I should've stayed home and be safe and I would never be in this awkward situation.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Not right now, Killian," I replied. Our 10 minute walk back felt like hours. I knew I had disappointed him and he was only trying to be kind but I still don't know how I'll get through this month and a half having to constantly see this man.

I barely had a decent conversation with him and I had already made out with him AND seen him naked.

* * *

 **So each chapter is supposed to be in one another's point of view (Emma/Killian) but the first two had to be Emma but the next chapter will be Killian's point of view not necessarily his point of view on this chapter but afterwards! Thank you for reading.**

 **Reviews are love x**


End file.
